Jafar's nasty spells
by Incredibleintruder
Summary: What would have happened if Jafar hadn't been fooled by the sudden change of attitude from Jasmine while Aladdin sneaked his way inside in the original movie? What would have happened if Jafar had been more cunning and creative with his spells and his staff then? Contains TG and Hypnosis.


Jafar's nasty spell

Everything was good so far.

Jafar, once a mere vizier, was now quite content with what his machinations had brought him. Now armed with a genie's lamp with still a wish left for him to use, he was also the undisputed Sultan of Agrabah and the world's most powerful magician. Sitting in the throne room with his hand on his chin, the cunning villain played with his small beard a little, contemplating on his successes.

One thing of note, however, was the fact that there was still one thing that eluded him so far: he wanted a wife. Not just anyone though. While there were plenty of delicate and beautiful flowers in Agrabah, some which would probably debase themselves just to live in opulence, Jafar had one person in mind for his satisfaction to be truly complete: Princess Jasmine.

Before even getting the object of his desire, the magic lamp, he had carefully planned to marry himself to her to get the throne. Her beauty, of course, was certainly not to be put aside as far as advantages went, yet this wasn't the key point in why he wanted her. Now, however, it was the main factor that made him decide that he wanted her to be his faithful wife. That, but also his monstrous ego and his desire for retaliation, to see this little brat actually get less pampered and less prideful.

Speaking with his genie, he had already decided on his third wish, as he looked at the blue goofball with a nefarious smile on his face. ''Genie, here is my third wish. I wish for Princess Jasmine to fall desperately in love with me,'' he boasted loudly, his desire for the princess to hear this being quite obvious as he spoke.

''I'm sorry master. No can do. It's in the rules that I can't make anyone fall in love just like that. It's beyond my abilities,'' the genie replied nervously, his blue face turning into an uneasy expression before his decadent and rather inconsiderate master.

''You can change the rules of the cosmos, destroy cities, create something from nothing, yet you can't change the mind of a single person? Give me a break...'' Jafar retorted, most unhappy about this sudden ''rule'' of his.

About to try to find a punishment for his incompetent slave, Jafar's attention was soon caught by a sultry voice that came from behind him. ''Oh, Jafar...how handsome you seem now...'' the feminine voice proclaimed, getting a tad closer. Turning around, Jafar soon recognized the voice as he observed Jasmine approaching him.

Gone was her angered expression and her pouting, now replaced with seduction and desire. As if the spell of the genie had been unleashed without a sound or any notice, Jasmine wanted him, that much was clear. Letting her get closer, Jafar smiled smugly at the sight of the change of attitude in display in front of him.

The princess, making justice to her new slave outfit, was even more beautiful to him now, with her lithe body, smooth appearance and her curves making her appearance all the more striking for the new sultan of Agrabah. Letting her take the initiative on these new feelings, Jafar was quite surprised at her sudden action as she pressed her lips on his, invading him with her passion and her taste.

The kiss lingering on for a few seconds, Jafar felt this was right. Jasmine kissing him, showering him in affection and her newfound desire, he felt that he could get quite accustomed to this.

He knew, however, that this was just a falsehood. A distraction. His mind always keen on lies, tricks and manipulation, he was quite aware that the genie had not unleashed his colossal cosmic powers on her mind. He was too much of a show off to actually cast a spell silently and without any notice whatsoever. The fact that his lamp was still there after he had declared his third wish was also quite an indicative of her lies. Breaking the kiss, Jafar looked pleased with himself not just because of the kiss, but also due to the fact that he had outplayed the princess.

Turning around to see if perhaps someone was there to help her, Jafar was surprised to see the street rat, Aladdin, on his way to pick up the magic lamp from right under his nose. Unpleased at the sight of this meddling fool, the powerful sultan prepared a quick spell, then casted it on the young man, pinning him powerfully to the wall thanks to an invisible force. Turning around once more, he saw treachery from Jasmine as well as she was ready to strike him in the back with some kind of sharp knife-like object. Unleashing another quick spell, he entrapped the stupid girl in a large hourglass, letting the sand on top of the conjured object slowly go down on top of her. Now sealed and helpless, the princess would be no trouble as he scratched his beard once more while he thought of a fitting punishment for everyone here.

He could very well banish the young man once more, casting him to a faraway land full of danger. He had the possibility to kill him right there on the spot, forever removing the minor threat that he was from the board. He could humiliate or torture him right there, if only for a momentary satisfaction. Many options were open for the great magician that he was, yet nothing seemed like the perfect punishment for ''Prince Ali'' here.

''You better kill me right now, or I swear I will always try to get in your way and stop you, Jafar!'' the boy boasted, trying to look brave as he could not move a single muscle due to the spell holding him in check.

Unthreatened by the barks of this small pup, the once-vizier soon had a terrific idea. Looking at Aladdin, he now knew a way with which the young man would serve him, obey him, yet would also kill and humiliate him in every way possible. With a grin on his face, Jafar took a good look at this foolish thief before rising his hand in the air. Gathering magical energy, he had to do this right, or the final result would not be the perfection he had in mind for his devious pleasure. With bolts of pure magic crackling in his hands, Jafar then threw the spell straight at him, anxious to see the resulting changes happen right before his eyes.

Aladdin, hit dead on in the chest, felt no pain whatsoever despite the seemingly tortuous appearance of what he had received. Puzzled about what was supposed to happen, the street rat then looked with confidence at the cruel vizier. ''What's the matter, Jafar? You have no juice left?'' he taunted, trying to find a way for him to make an error of judgment.

''Not quite, my boy. You'll see soon enough,'' the powerful sultan replied, merely watching Aladdin with interest.

Seeing that the vizier had gotten much more level-headed, Aladdin tried to look around. Not seeing any opportunity, he just had to find a way to save everyone, himself included. However, it was starting to get a little difficult to think now, mostly due to the fact that it was getting quite hot. Sweating profusely, the heat was turning unbearable for the young thief. It was odd, however, as Jafar seemed quite unbothered by this spike in the temperature.

Looking down, Aladdin could see a vision of horror, one that he had no idea of its existence until now. His legs, which were mostly muscular due to his constant running away from the guards, were seemingly getting thinner and more slender. Losing their fat and the muscles inside being reduced in size, he could feel them get smoother and softer, a feeling that was odd, yet not entirely unpleasant.

His waist soon following, the mostly thin part of his body began to bulge in some areas, while it began to curve and reduce in others. The side of his waists got much more pronounced, as his hips began to get much curvier, while the front grew back into his stomach a little bit. With these changes, an inevitability happened as his pants were not tailored for this new size he sported, making them fall to the ground.

Now revealed before Jasmine, Jafar and the Genie, Aladdin had now beautiful womanly legs and hips, a sight that contrasted a lot with the rest of his body. With Jasmine looking in silence due to the shock of this visual experience, there was naught she could do as the sand began to gather where she stood. The Genie, watching silently as well, had a sombre expression on his face, seeing exactly where this would be going. Jafar, meanwhile, smiled in triumph at the ongoing transformation of this nuisance.

The change continuing, Aladdin tried to speak, yet soon found out that he couldn't as his face was the next part of this grotesque spell. His neck getting smaller, he could feel his adam's apple puffing away into non-existence, confirming just what was happening to him. His neck getting thinner and smaller, he could feel it as if his head was shrinking.

His facial features were next, with his eyes getting slightly bigger and his eyelashes getting longer. His nose reducing in size and getting a bit rounder and softer, this change was followed by his cheeks caving in just a tad as to stretch his skin in another direction in order to make his skin look smoother. His lips curling into a confused expression, it did not help the fact that they were getting puffier and more pronounced now.

His messy hair somehow getting cleaner due to the magic that made the spell active, it also got longer as the unruly mass of hair was looking smoother, as if it was very fine silk threads that was attached to the top of his hair.

His chest being the next part that changed, all the hair soon disappeared into thin air, leaving the skin in a pristine condition. His muscled body adjusting itself to the changes, it soon began to get a lot more curvier. The muscles being ironed out to allow for the skin to look impossibly luscious and carefully clean, his stomach got flat as his navel got rounder and a touch deeper. Now connecting to the womanly hips he sported, his stomach area was looking much more normal in terms of feminine allure.

His higher chest contracting, all the excess skin and the low amount of fat he possessed went there, expanding two orbs where his nipples were located. His open vest doing close to nothing to conceal what was happening, Aladdin was developing breasts that would make many women blush in jealousy, their roundness and their ripe appearance making them look exquisite as far as womanly beauty would allow them to be.

His feet, moving due to his mix of comfort and confusion, got quite reduced in size as his toes and sole were close to half their original size now. Getting cleaner and much more adequate for his new body, the toes kept on wiggling as his body prepared for the final part.

With his pants gone, his lower area was all but visible to everyone, shaming him as this transformation was going on in complete silence due to the surprise and shock of everyone. His butt expanding, the firm and toned one he had before was now getting pudgier and softer, making his body advance a little due to the fact that he was stuck to the wall. The invisible restraints still doing their job, Aladdin could feel their pressure on his arms and legs getting tighter and stronger.

The last straw, however, was with his rod, who was now getting quite smaller. Reducing constantly, it was followed by his testicles as they were gradually disappearing as well. Feeling that his last tether to manhood was dissipating, Aladdin could do naught as a hole began to form between his legs. Feeling that the hole had swallowed his penis and his balls, the only thing he could feel was this strange alien sensation between his legs.

Now completely changed from head to toe, Aladdin knew that he was now physically a woman. Looking at Jafar in anger, he was the one to finally break the established silence. ''You monster! What have you done?'' he said, his feminine voice now resonating in the throne room.

Everyone gasping, including Jafar, they all recognized the voice that Aladdin now possessed. Jasmine, quick of wits despite her perilous situation, screamed in a way that made her audible despite the thick glass that was imprisoning her. ''You changed him into me, you pervert!'' she shouted angrily, seeing the resemblance between her and the new form of Aladdin instantly.

Inspecting the two quite quickly, Jafar was left speechless. Had he desired to beautiful body of Jasmine so much that he unconsciously changed Aladdin into her without the actual intent of doing so? All he had wanted was to change him into a woman and to enslave him, yet his magic had been altered by his emotions and desires somehow. A bit troubled by this development, Jafar quickly turned his incomprehension into a new approach as his confused expression turned into a smile.

''Well, this was not my initial intention, but perhaps this is for the best. Hell, this might even work in my favour in the end,'' he proclaimed, picking up his staff and holding it tightly. Putting the cobra head in front of Aladdin's changed face, the magic found inside it began to activate as the ruby eyes began to glow ever so slightly.

Aladdin, still pinned and helpless, tried to hold his gaze away from the magical object, knowing very well what it could do. His efforts being successful for a few seconds, his head was unfortunately put back into place by Jafar with a flick of his finger. With his eyes now firmly set on the bright ruby, Aladdin somehow felt light-headed. Trying to fight against the allure of the cobra staff, the changed street rat held his own as much as he could.

''Now, now. Wouldn't it be simpler to accept who you are? You are Princess Jasmine, a beautiful woman living with riches and everything you ever needed...'' Jafar said, his words honeyed and his tone as reassuring and calm as he could make it appear to be.

The words resonating in his mind, Aladdin still fought hard. However, the staff held its sway over him in a continuous fashion, with the ruby getting all the brighter and imposing. Gritting his teeth, Aladdin could not avert the slight dizziness he felt as the powerful suggestions of Jafar kept on going within his thoughts.

''You are Princess Jasmine. You have her beautiful body and her lovely voice, after all. It would be much nicer if you were her. You could live in the palace, eat as much as you want and never have to steal anything,'' he continued, pushing the staff closer now. Experimenting a little, he poured a bit of his power inside it in a temporary manner, if only to see if this would change anything.

The effect being immediate, the two ruby now glistened and shined like beacons in front of Aladdin. His brown pupils turning red and smaller, he was caught in the powerful hypnotic spell of the staff. Beginning to see reason in the statements of Jafar, all of his resistance was now gone. All he had to do was listen as the powerful man in front of him would tell him what to think now.

''You are Princess Jasmine. You live here and know what awaits you. You will be my bride and love me. You know you want to have an easier and less troublesome life. Love me and be Princess Jasmine, now and forevermore,'' he said, pushing his hand a little as he became excited at this idea he had.

His eyes fixed on the cobra staff, Aladdin was no longer who he was. He knew that this previous life was over. He would be Princess Jasmine now. ''I...am...Princess Jasmine...'' he answered, his feminine voice droning as the changes in his head were still settling in.

''You always were Princess Jasmine.''

''I have always been Princess Jasmine.''

''You will always be Princess Jasmine, my bride-to-be.''

''I will always be Princess Jasmine, your bride-to-be.''

Immensely pleased about the fact that Aladdin was now fully entranced and accepted everything he said, Jafar was much too ecstatic to care about how Jasmine and Genie coped with the whole thing. Jasmine, lost for words, tried to break out of the hourglass as the sand was now halfway-through its deathly mission. Genie, in his corner, was helpless as he could do nothing to stop his master.

''Now, whenever I give you an order, you will obey it without any question, like any good wife would. Is that understood? I am your master and your husband, Jasmine,'' he commanded, already boasting about the power he held over the male-to-female victim.

''I am your slave and your wife, master. Command me and I shall obey,'' he said, now fully integrated into his new role. The memories of ever being Aladdin wiped away from his mind, all he could think of was pleasing his master in any way possible.

Removing the invisible restraints, Jafar smiled as he saw that ''Jasmine'' instinctively stood on all four before him in a praying position. Pleased that his staff was now even more potent than ever, Jafar suddenly had a revelation: he could now use it and remove anyone that would not agree with him. Looking at the other culprit in this attempted assassination, the supreme sultan got closer to the Genie.

''Genie, you have failed to warn me about the approaching thief and helped him with your silence. For this, you shall be punished...'' he said solemnly. Picking up the lamp, he just had to think of something that would either make him learn his lesson, or remove the threat that he could be away for good. After all, if Aladdin had picked up the lamp, he could have ruined everything, therefore the genie needed to be removed from existence entirely.

The Genie, calm, seemed a bit angry, as if trying to find a way to make this bastard pay for turning his friend into something else entirely. However, a sinister smile on his master's indicated that the cunning and evil personage had found a way to make him pay his ''transgression''.

''I wish for you to be free, Genie,'' he said, surprising everyone in the room except the newly indoctrinated Jasmine, who cared not for the situation whatsoever. The golden armbands disappearing into dust, the powerful being was not completely free from his prison, leaving him dumbfounded at this decision from the egoistical and psychopath master that was Jafar. Now reduced in power due to the lamp being gone, he looked at him confusedly as if this was supposed to make the Genie grateful after all this evil man did. The blue being, however, had no time to act upon this recently acquired freedom that Jafar rose his staff in the air once more. Pouring all of his magical resources into the cobra staff, the twin rubies shone like lighthouses in front of the mystical being, captivating him immediately.

His comical side still somehow intact despite the brainwashing he was receiving, his eyes began to show spirals of red and white, indicating his growing trance. Caught completely off-guard by this mesmerizing assault, the Genie simply stood there as his eyes fixed the staff that was holding his entire attention.

''You are my plaything, Genie. You are mine forever and shall become and do whatever I tell you until the end of time,'' Jafar said, already smiling due to the satisfaction he felt when he imposed his will on others.

The Genie, staying silent, continued to look in front at the powerful and hypnotic light that sublimed him. Smiling, it was as if his mind was receiving a gentle massage that was somehow familiar to him. Subservience being his lot from day one, this proclamation from Jafar was nothing new as he could accept it quite easily.

''You will obey me and use your talents in any ways that I see fit, whenever I want you to. You want to be my slave. You crave to obey me, your powerful subjugator,'' he continued, allowing his strong words to echo in the throne room.

The cosmically-charged Genie, simply powerless before the prowess and the words of his master, simply nodded in agreement as his spiralling eyes got faster. Seemingly delighted at those proclamations, he was all but done as the rubies held his thoughts at bay.

''Now, I want you to change your form for me, something that is much more pleasing to the eyes than this bulky and unpractical form that you have. Do this, then I will allow you the pleasure to serve me as your eternal master,'' Jafar concluded as he approached his staff much closer to the Genie. Now inches before his face, the light overwhelmed the senses of the blue goof as his spirals spun madly in reverence to the colossal trance he was in.

Obeying instantly, the Genie began to change his shape as blue smoke poured from his body. His bulky arms getting much more reduced, his newfound legs were also getting shaped as the smoke began to fashion itself into carving tools. Still acting in an exuberant manner, the task was nonetheless being done with rapidity and efficiency as the newly-hypnotized genie obeyed the first command of his great master.

His face getting hammered by a small jackhammer, his legs being rubbed with some kind of sponge and his body being seemingly waxed by a small mop, each little tool accomplished its task as the body that he had built was modified for the visual pleasure of Jafar. The traits being changed, he began to inflate himself a little bit as he inserted a pump in his mouth in a comical fashion. His work now being done in a very fast manner, the smoke began to cloud his shape as to make him seem like a surprise.

Jafar, however, was not a very patient master, as he began to tap his foot before the magical slave he had just gained. ''Do it more quickly, slave. I have other things to do then watch you change,'' he said with a tint of irritation in his voice.

''It's done, master,'' said a newly created feminine voice, one that was very familiar to Jafar. The smoke clearing up, the Genie had transformed himself into a facsimile of Jasmine, yet with his own clothing. Sporting the same baggy pants and his sash, he was topless with blue skin, making him look very appealing as a different, yet somehow very exotic look for Jasmine. ''Is this to your liking, master?'' he said, his voice now feminine and sultry.

''Yes, very much so,'' Jafar admitted, happy to see that both of his enemies were now his slaves and that he would be able to be very pleased with both. Content about this, he then simply had to deal with the real deal. Looking at the hourglass, he could see that Jasmine was struggling as she would surely die very soon if left unattended. He could just wait there and look at her die, yet somehow Jafar felt like this would be a waste now that he knew what he could do with his magical powers.

Removing the large glass object in which she was contained, Jasmine sifted through the sand that had been almost crushing her a second earlier. Gasping for air, she did not know if she should feel lucky or unlucky that she would now be in the clutches of the power mad Jafar. Looking up, she could see that he was utterly confident now, even more so than usual.

''Well, princess, it seems that I've won,'' he boasted, his eyes settling down on her with a smug smile on his face. ''Your allies are now my slaves, I am sultan and have great magical powers. It seems to me that you have no choice but to accept the unavoidable,'' he proclaimed, not helping her rise up from the ground.

Jasmine, still coughing and gasping for air, had no way and no time to answer this as the light of the staff illuminated her like it did before the Genie. Too weak to fight back, she nonetheless tried as she defiantly looked right at the staff. Amused by this defiance, Jafar motioned for both ''Jasmine'' to get closer.

''A fair gesture, but you know that you cannot fight me. After all, even your selves seems to want for you to join them...'' he said, suggesting a command he hoped both of his transformed slaves would be able to comprehend.

Thankfully, the blue-skinned Jasmine more than understood the intent behind his words as she began to speak. ''I have submitted and I am happy. Why don't you join us in this mindless bliss?'' she said, lightly touching the real Jasmine on her right shoulder.

The thieving Jasmine, however, merely mimicked what the blue princess did, as she looked at her with a bit of contempt in her eyes. ''You could be just like me, dear. Why wouldn't you want to be a lovely princess and wife to your beloved master?'' she retorted, convinced that she was indeed in face of an impostor.

Jasmine, caught off-guard by the sound of her voice coming out of these two, had no way to properly interpret what was happening in front of her as her mind collapsed. The strong hypnotic light and the madness defeating her sanity, her pupils turned red as she accepted this strange occurrence due to how unreal it seemed. Her eyes stuck on the staff, she would accept anything so long as it made sense to her.

''Oh, I see you have seen the light? That is good. You could be happy like me and serve the master. We'll have quite a lot of fun, I can assure you,'' the blue Jasmine continued, now putting her warm and tingly touch from a shoulder to a cheek.

''Hmmph, good choice. Serve him and I'm sure he'll be very kind and gentle to you, my dear,'' the thieving Jasmine continued, crossing her arms in superiority as if the sight of this ''clone'' of her being subjugated was quite stimulating.

Jafar, delighted by this sudden turn of events, held the staff continuously before the princess as he now only had to add his final touch. ''Now, both of you go and kneel before me, just next to your sister here,'' he commanded. Seeing them obey instantly without any question, he could not suppress a light grin from showing on his face.

With the three Jasmine set next to each other, they were all looking at the staff as they allowed its brightness to pierce through their mind and reason. Smiling and drooling, they merely awaited the next thing their master would say.

''You are, all three of you, Princess Jasmine. You each love me and want to serve me to the best of your abilities. You shall be submissive, obedient and loving when dealing with me. Never question my orders or the fact that there are three of you and you shall know the pleasure of being my slaves,'' he said, his presence being commanding as the staff was being poured with all of his magic in a temporary manner.

Unable to reply coherently, each nodded their head as they accepted the truths he gave them. They were all Jasmine, each of them his wife and slave in everything. They would live, serve, then die at his command whenever he would wish, such was their fate.

Stopping the light, Jafar then advanced to the throne room as he sat on the object of his desire for so long. Now finally without any rivals or problems as far as he could see, he motioned for the three Jasmine to sit next to him. With one sitting on his lap, the other next to his legs and one right next to the throne, Jafar laughed internally. Victory was sweet and would continue to be for a long time.

Everything was perfect now. Just perfect.


End file.
